


Trial and Error

by viverl



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Gen, who wiped the memories?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><br/>This is what happens after One finds out about his past (S1E8).</p><p> </p><p>Two and Android draw the consequences out of the current RAZA experiment.</p><p>"One has found out about Catherine Moss eleven minutes ago." Android's formal voice did not match the impact her words had on the RAZA's captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

Two was sitting in her private quarter, studying supply data on her pad when a notification from Android interrupted her.

"Two, I need a word." Android had notified Two on a private channel. That alerted her instantly, as the private channel was only used in exceptional situations.  
Two locked her door with a swype of her fingers on her pad. 

"Speak." Her voice was curt, Two felt her pulse speed up.

"One has found out about Catherine Moss eleven minutes ago." Android's formal voice did not match the impact her words had on the RAZA's captain.

Two needed a moment to control her breathing. 

"Meet me on the bridge. Now!" Two jumped up from her couch and almost sprinted to her door, only slowed down by the lock. On her way to the bridge it was hard for her not to run and wake the crew's suspicions. Two almost collided with Five and Six when she crossed the mess hall. With a short apology and a lousy attempt to keep everyone in a serene state of mind Two left them standing.

Five and Six looked silently at Two's retreating back, shared a look and followed their leader more slowly. Three and One joined them seperately a moment later and Four was messaged by Six to meet up with them.

"What is going on?", Three tried to pry information out of his crew.

"We don't quite know yet." Was the only answer he received from Six.

"And why do you look so troubled?", Three bumped shoulders with One in a friendly gesture but was brusquely shoved away.

"What now?" Three spread out his arms wide, voice mirroring his hurt and confusion.

"Nothing!" snapped One at him. 

"Obviously." commented Four dryly. He was still holding his training kata and was nervously swivelling it this way and that way without actually threatening any of his crew members.

The group arrived at the bridge where Two was aggressively hacking into different panels while Android stood calmly next to her, closing her eyes frequently while processing data.

Two looked up at the arrivals. Her face held an uncharacteristic expression. One instantly moved towards her, "What is going on, Two?" his voice full of concern.

"Stop right there!" One stopped shortly but moved again. "No, I mean it! All of you!" Two's stance was tense.

The crew shared nervous looks while Four started to position himself in a ready stance with enough free space around him.

"Android, you know the drill. Code Eta-Green-28!" Two ordered with a slight crack in her voice.

The fizzling noise of inrushing gas alarmed the RAZA crew but before anyone could react in an effective manner everyone dropped to the floor. Four's kata clattered when it met with the flour one meter off from Two's head.

"Well, this was fun while it lasted." commented Android to no one specifically. "Intializing trial Eta-Green-29."

After finishing the required programming Android removed the crew members into their usual stasis pots, deleted all private data and put the private quarter's back into their transitional state.

With practiced ease Android re-awakened the woman formerly known as Portia Lin in the medicine bay.

"How should I call you this time?" Android asked her with a friendly smile.


End file.
